Auftrag mit Folgen
by Kawari
Summary: Papa! Endlich bist du da, ein völlig in Tränen aufgelöster Sanji fiel ihm in die Arme. Zorro starrte völlig perplex auf Sanji und konnte nur ein kaum hörbares Was! hervorbringen.
1. Wie alles begann

Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Ich versuche lediglich zu unterhalten.

* * *

**Auftrag mit Folgen**

**Wie alles begann**

Zorro lag gemütlich unter dem Mast der Flying Lamb und schlief, als plötzlich:

„Paaaappaaaaaaa!"

‚Und schon ist es mit der Ruhe vorbei', dachte der gerade Geweckte. Er machte ein Auge auf, um seinem „Sohn" zu zeigen, dass er wach war. Dieser kam keuchend vor ihm zum stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen und klar sprechen zu können.

„Mama sagt, dass bald ein unheimlich heftiger Sturm auf kommt und dass du und Onkel Ruffy das Segel einholen sollt, weil der Sturm es sonst zerfetzen wird."

Zorro stand auf und sah seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. „Weiß dein Bruder schon davon?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte mit einem breiten Lächeln und strahlenden Kinderaugen heftig den Kopf. „Mh-mh."

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Heck. „Dann geh und sag ihm bescheid, dass ein Sturm auf kommen wird."

Ein heftiges Kopfnicken seines „Sohnes", sowie ein gerufenes „Lyyyysssooooopppp" und schon war er wieder alleine. Er sah dem Blonden hinterher als dieser zum Heck des Schiffes lief. Es ging jetzt schon ein Jahr lang so. Alles hatte damit angefangen, als sie auf dieser einen verfluchten Insel angelegt hatten und diesem einen verfluchten Weibsbild begegnet waren.

* * *

Die Crew der Flying Lamb erkundete die kleine Stadt, auf der Insel, an der sie gerade angelegt hatten, als Sanji – wie sollte es anders sein – eine hübsche junge Frau mit einer guten Figur und langen, stufig geschnittenen, blonden Haaren, sah. Sie trug ein weinrotes Top und dazu eine einfache blaue Jeans und Sandalen mit Absätzen.

Kaum hatte er sie an einer Hauswand angelehnt stehen sehen, verabschiedete sich sein Verstand und seine Hormone übernahmen die Kontrolle. Er schwebte geradezu auf sie zu, kniete sich vor ihr nieder, um ihr einen Handkuss zu geben. „Ah meine Schöne, wie konnte ich dich mein Leben lang nie bemerken. Doch jetzt sind wir zwei uns begegnet. Das Schicksal muss uns zusammen gefügt haben." Er hielt immer noch ihre linke Hand in seiner Rechten. Doch plötzlich wurde er schlagartig ernst, als er in ihr Gesicht sah. Sie weinte.

Er stand auf und ließ ihre Hand los. „Hey, was ist los? War es etwas, das ich gesagt oder getan habe? Ich… ich wollte dich garantiert nicht verletzten oder erschrecken oder ähnliches. Ich…"

„Es ist mein Sohn", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Sohn? Hatte sie da gerade wirklich „Sohn" gesagt? Sollte das heißen, dass diese unbekannte Schöne schon vergeben war und sogar schon eine kleine Familie hatte? Er seufzte in Gedanken. Er hatte einfach kein Glück bei den Frauen oder zumindest nicht so viel Glück wie er sich wünschte.

„Er ist gerade mal vier Jahre alt. Er wurde entführt", fuhr sie fort zwischen Schluchzen, dann zog sie die Nase hoch, nahm das Taschentuch, welches Sanji ihr entgegen hielt, putzte sich die Nase und wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen weg, „ich weiß auch wer es war, aber ich hab keine Beweise und glauben würde mir eh keiner."

„Hey Sanji! Kommst du? Wir wollen zurück zum Schiff!", wurde ihm von Lysop zu gerufen, doch reagierte er nicht. Diese junge Mutter, die seine Hilfe brauchte, war im Moment weit aus wichtiger als die neu gekauften Vorräte auf der Flying Lamb zu verstauen.

Er hörte wie die anderen auf ihn und seine Gesprächspartnerin zukamen. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Ruffy, als die Crew der Lamb direkt neben ihm angekommen war und nun ebenfalls die weinende, junge Frau sah.

Wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich alle in einem Café, wo sie sich gegenseitig mit einander bekannt gemacht hatten und die junge Mutter angefangen hatte erneut zu erzählen. „Aha, dein Sohn ist also entführt worden?", fragte Nami überflüssigerweise.

„Tasha, du sagtest mir vorhin, dass du wüsstest wer es war, du aber keine Beweise hättest und dir sowieso nicht geglaubt werden würde? Wieso meinst du das und wer war es denn?"

Die Angesprochene machte gerade den Mund auf um zu antworten, da erstarrte sie voller entsetzen, ihr Blick war an die Fernsehschnecke über der Theke geheftet, auf der nun ein Mann der Weltregierung zu sehen war.

Die Anderen sahen, bei Tashas Reaktion ebenfalls blitzschnell zu dem Gerät. „Was ist mit dem?", konnte man Zorros ruhige Stimme hören.

„Er… er war's. Er hat meinen kleinen Toya entführt."

„Waaassss?", brüllten die Piraten gleichzeitig, die Blicke die ihnen von den Nachbartischen zugeworfen wurden, ignorierend.

Tasha sah wieder zu ihren neu gewonnenen Freunden hin und nickte. „Ja. Dieser Mann ist Jean Mondo, ein sehr angesehener Politiker. Er engagiert sich öffentlich vor allem für behinderte Menschen, insbesondere Kinder. Er hat sogar selbst ein paar behinderte Kinder adoptiert. Toya ist eines davon. Ich hab ihn in der Fernsehschnecke gesehen und ich bin mir ganz sicher. Der Junge der gezeigt wurde, war Toya."

„Dieses Schwein! Um sein eigenes Ansehen zu verbessern, lässt er Kinder entführen und tut so als hätte er sie adoptiert! Wir werden dir auf jeden Fall helfen!" In Sanjis Stimme war unüberhörbar Wut.

Ruffy nickte bestätigend.

„Kannst du uns ein Foto von Toya zeigen?", wand sich Nami an Tasha, welche nickte und ein Foto aus ihrem Portemonnaie zog, welches einen kleinen vier jährigen Jungen mit dunkelblonden Haaren zeigte.

„Aber wie werden wir es anstellen?", stellte Zorro die Frage aller Fragen in den Raum.

„Ach, ich dachte, dass wir einfach zu seinem Hauptquartier los stürmen und ich ihm eine verpasse. Dann…" Bevor Ruffy weiter sprechen konnte, hatte er eine Kopfnuss von Nami kassiert.

„Du Idiot!", schnauzte sie ihn an, „wir reden hier nicht von einer einfachen Marinebasis! Es geht ihr um einen unglaublich einflussreichen und angesehenen Politiker, der ein unheimlich hohes Tier bei der Weltregierung ist! Da kann man nicht einfach so rein platzen!"

„Aber wie gehen wir dann vor?", fragte nun Chopper.

„Einer von uns könnte sich doch als behindert ausgeben und sich von ihm adoptieren lassen. Dann kann er von innen heraus, perfekt nach Toya suchen und vielleicht sogar noch ein paar Beweise für dieses Verbrechen finden", überlegte Sanji laut, den Rest seiner Zigarette im Aschenbecher ausdrückend, „doch wer? Wir sind alle keine Kinder mehr und er adoptiert doch nur Kinder oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?" Er zog sich eine neue Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel und zündete sie sich an.

„Ähm… was… was das betrifft… es gibt auch Behinderungen, die nur auf geistiger Ebene sind z.B. kann es vorkommen, dass der geistige Entwicklungsprozess nicht kontinuierlich mit dem des Körpers einhergeht", brachte Chopper sein Fachwissen an.

„Ach so! Ja, ja", kam es mit einem weisen Nicken gleichzeitig von Lysop und Ruffy, „das kennen wir. So etwas ist wirklich schlimm, wenn das passiert."

Alle anderen starrten die beiden mit einem „Oh mein Gott, das darf doch nicht wahr sein" - Blick an und Chopper seufzte. „Ihr habt nichts verstanden von dem was ich gerade gesagt habe oder?"

„Kein Wort." und „Nicht die Spur." bekam der Schiffsarzt gleichzeitig als Antwort.

„Ihr Dummies! Er meint, dass die Person geistig zurück bleibt", meldete sich erneut die Navigatorin zu Wort, „der Körper wächst ganz normal weiter, aber die Entwicklung des Geistes bleibt bei einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt stehen oder verläuft viel, viel langsamer."

Chopper nickte bestätigend. „Und so kann es vorkommen, dass die Person äußerlich das Alter eines Erwachsenen aufweist aber sich trotzdem wie ein Kind verhält."

„Dann sind Ruffy oder Lysop die perfekte Wahl. Die beiden benehmen sich auch so kindisch genug", kommentierte Zorro.

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, dass ist keine gute Idee Schwertkämpfer-san. Käpt'n-san wird mit einem Kopfgeld gesucht, er ist zu bekannt und Schütze-san ist womöglich nicht stark genug, sollte er in Schwierigkeiten geraten und angegriffen werden."

„Hmm… dann fallen wohl Zorro und Robinmäuschen auch raus, wobei ich Robinchen und Nami-Schatz sowieso nie dieser Gefahr aussetzen würde… und wer soll es dann sein?"

Zorro grinste den Schiffskoch an. „Immer der der fragt."

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. 


	2. Die Adoption und ihre Folgen

Hier das nächste Kapitel, weiterhin wären Reviews ganz nett, damit ich weiss, ob die FF jemanden gefällt bzw. was ich an dieser FF verbessern könnte.

* * *

Und so war es gekommen, dass sie nun nach wenigen Wochen zu viert in einem Restaurant saßen. Mit „sie" waren Sanji, Nami, Zorro und ein Beauftragter von Jean Mondo gemeint. Sie warteten auf ihr Essen und Sanji, seiner Rolle gerecht werdend, wippelte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl. So, als wäre das gesamte Gespräch was „die Erwachsenen" führten, absolut uninteressant und langweilig und er entweder jetzt schon essen wollte, weil er Hunger hatte oder wenn dies nicht möglich war, so doch wenigstens durch die Gegend laufen wollte, um dieses Restaurant zu erkunden.

„…und deswegen wird er bei Herrn Mondo in den besten Händen sein. Sein Sie dessen versichert", sagte Mondos Beauftragter.

Nami hatte es übernommen zu sprechen und zu verhandeln. Was Worte betraf, konnte sie schließlich jeden in die Tasche stecken und Menschen die Worte so im Mund umdrehen, dass sie immer zu ihrem Ziel gelangte. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie hatte mit kommen sollen. Als Tarnung war sie jedoch, genau wie Zorro, für Sanji verantwortlich, welcher die beiden schon lange kannte und sie für seine Eltern hielt.

„Ja, Herr Neulang. Diesbezüglich habe ich keinerlei Beden…", sie wurde von Sanji unterbrochen.

„Paaapaaaa…", quengelte er an Zorro gewand, „wann gibt es endlich Essen? Ich hab Hunger."

Zorro hätte in diesem Moment den verdammten Smutje am liebsten umgebracht. Wenn dieser ihn noch einmal ‚Papa' nennen sollte, könnte er für nichts garantieren. Er war nur mitgegangen, um als Backup zu dienen, falls doch etwas wider erwarten schief gehen sollte. Und so war ihm die Rolle des Vaters zu gesprochen worden – gegen seinen Willen. Dieser blöde Smutje genoss es viel zu sehr, ihn nun damit ärgern zu können wohl wissend, dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte, ohne die Tarnung auf fliegen zu lassen und damit den ganzen Plan zunichte zu machen.

Doch ließ Zorro sich von seinem inneren Wutausbruch nichts anmerken und antwortete stattdessen in seinem ruhigen Ton. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern Sanji. Das Essen wird bestimmt gleich kommen."

„Wie ich gerade sagte", griff Nami das Gespräch wieder auf, „diesbezüglich habe ich keinerlei Bedenken und ich bin Herrn Mondo wirklich dankbar, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, sich Sanji an zu nehmen. Wissen Sie, unseren Freund in diesem Zustand zu sehen… und er hält uns für seine Eltern…", bei diesen Worten brach sie gekonnt in Tränen aus, „wir… wir ertragen das einfach nicht mehr länger Herr Neulang. Wir… wir haben das jetzt schon Jahre lang mit gemacht, seit seine richtigen Eltern von Piraten ermordet worden sind… wir…ich…", sie schluchzte ein paar Mal, „ich ertrag das einfach nicht mehr."

Zorro, ebenfalls seiner Rolle gerecht werdend, griff über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf die ihre und drückte sie kurz, als wolle er ihr damit Kraft geben. „Schsch Nami… das wird schon. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Sanji ist bei Herrn Mondo in den besten Händen. Er wird sich gut um Sanji kümmern und er kann diesem auch das beste Leben bieten, was wir nie könnten."

Sanji musste zugeben, dass der Schwertkämpfer ungemein gut schauspielern konnte. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wie Zorros echter Charakter war, hätte er ihm diese einfühlsame „Ich beruhige meine Freundin" – Masche tatsächlich abgekauft.

Nami beruhigte sich wieder und Herr Neulang holte die Adoptionspapiere hervor. „Es… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich auf einmal…"

Neulang unterbrach sie in einem verständnisvollen Ton. „Aber das ist doch ganz verständlich. Einerseits können Sie es nicht mehr ertragen ihren Freund so zu sehen und andererseits machen Sie sich Sorgen, dass er nicht in guter Obhut kommt."

Nami nickte zaghaft, ihre Augen vom Weinen leicht gerötet, immer noch Zorros Hand haltend. Sie wickelten den Papierkram ab und gerade als sie damit fertig waren, kam das Essen. Sie aßen, wobei Sanji mehrfach von Nami ermahnt wurde, nicht mit dem Essen zu spielen. Nach dem Essen unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile und schließlich wanden sie sich zum Gehen. Die Rechnungen waren von Neulang bezahlt worden und als sich Nami und Zorro dem Ausgang zu wanden, lief Sanji ihnen hinterher.

Zorro und Nami drehten sich zu Sanji um. Nami nahm Sanji unter erneuten Tränen in die Arme und flüsterte dicht an seinem Ohr:

„Pass auf dich auf. Diese Typen sind gefährlich."

Sanji flüsterte zurück. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen Namimaus. Ich krieg das schon hin."

Als sie sich von einander trennten,

„Sanji, du wirst jetzt mit dem Herrn da vorne mitgehen", sie zeigte auf Neulang und Sanji drehte neugierig seinen Kopf, folgte mit seinem Blick ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger.

Dann sah er wieder Nami an,

„Aber wieso Mama? Ich will mit dir und Papa mitgehen", jammerte er.

„Tu was deine Mutter dir sagt. Wir werden für eine Weile weg fahren müssen und da können wir dich leider nicht mitnehmen. Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich Sanji."

Überraschenderweise umarmte auch Zorro ihn. Sanji konnte nur eben „Pass ja auf dich auf! Ich hab keinen Bock wegen dir meine Schwerter mit deren Blut schmutzig machen zu müssen, nur weil du zu blöd bist, diese Knalltüten alleine fertig zu machen!" hören, bevor er auch schon wieder aus Zorros Umarmung entlassen wurde.

Nami und Zorro verließen das Restaurant und ließen Sanji mit Neulang zurück.

Die Tage vergingen, was nichts ungewöhnliches war, da Nami schon zu Anfang gesagt hatte, dass vermutlich zwei Wochen vergehen würden, bis Sanji mit Toya zurück käme und genügend Beweise zusammen hätte, um diesen korrupten Politiker hinter Gitter zu bringen.

Was ungewöhnlich war, war der Fakt, dass Sanji nach diesen zwei Wochen immer noch nicht bei der Flying Lamb (welche nebenbei bemerkt, gut versteckt in einer kleinen Bucht der Insel vor Anker lag, sprich nicht direkt am Hafen) auftauchte. Sie gaben ihm noch eine weitere Woche Zeit, vielleicht war es ja schwieriger als zu erst gedacht? Als schließlich ganze vier Wochen vergangen waren, war der Kapitän der Flying Lamb nicht mehr zu bremsen und machte sich mit Zorro auf, um sein Mannschaftsmitglied und Toya zu retten.

Sie waren gerade in die riesige Villa von Mondo eingedrungen, Zorro stürmte so eben einen langen Gang im zweiten Stock entlang. Ruffy würde ihm Rückendeckung geben und die Wachen beschäftigen. So hatte Zorro Zeit, um die beiden Vermissten zu suchen und zu finden. Zorro öffnete wahlweise verschiedene Türen, nur um enttäuscht feststellen zu müssen, dass die Gesuchten nicht vor zu finden waren. Von unten war noch immer Kampflärm zu hören. Fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen, riss Zorro eine weitere Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum.

Sein Blick flackerte hektisch durch den Raum. Wo zum Geier war bloß dieser dämliche Smutje? Hatte er ihm nicht noch in dem Restaurant gesagt, dass er keinen Bock hatte, hinter ihm her zu räumen?

Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel und er zog blitzschnell eines seiner Schwerter und drehte sich noch in der gleichen Bewegung zu dem Angreifer um. Doch da war kein Angreifer, stattdessen konnte er den Smutje in einer Ecke zusammen gekauert, die Knie nah an den Körper gezogen und die Arme seinen Kopf schützend umschlingend, vor sich sehen.

Er steckte das Schwert wieder weg. „Verdammt Sanji! Hättest du nicht wenigstens mal einen Ton abgeben können? Ich hätte dich beinahe auf geschlitzt! Und wieso sitzt du da eigentlich so tatenlos rum?" Er erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen konnte er sehen, wie Sanjis Schultern bebten.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, die Zorro wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, lugte Sanji mit seinem sichtbaren Auge vorsichtig unter seinen Armen hervor. Zorro konnte sehen, dass Sanji weinte.

„Papa?", kam es kaum hörbar vom Smutje mit einem hoffnungsvollen Unterton, „Papa! Endlich bist du da!", und mit diesen Worten fiel ihm ein völlig in Tränen aufgelöster Sanji in die Arme.

Zorro starrte völlig perplexauf Sanji und konnte nur ein kaum hörbares "Was!" hervorbringen. Nach kurzer Zeit fasste er sich wieder und schob Sanji bei den Schultern von sich, doch lösten sich die Hände, die sich in sein T-Shirt gekrallt hatten nicht. „Verdammt Sanji! Kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll? Ruffy kümmert sich gerade um diese Idioten da draußen. Es ist niemand außer uns hier, also brauchst du auch nicht so tun, als wäre ich dein Vater!"

Doch die gewünschte Wirkung trat nicht ein, ganz im Gegenteil, Sanji starrte ihn völlig geschockt und verletzt an. „Pa- Papa?"

Langsam dämmerte es Zorro, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und Sanjis Verhalten nicht gespielt war. Sanjis Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und bevor dieser wieder beginnen würde zu weinen, ergriff Zorro schnell das Wort.

„Ist ja gut! Ich BIN dein Papa, also fang jetzt bloß nicht wieder an zu heulen", das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein 19 jähriger Schiffskoch, der womöglich noch einen Wein- und Schreikrampf kriegen würde so, dass er keine Luft mehr bekäme.

Sanjis Gesicht hellte sich sofort bei diesen Worten auf.

„Also, Papa ist jetzt da und du wirst jetzt genau das tun, was dir dein Papa sagt, verstanden?", als er ein Nicken zur Antwort bekam, war er innerlich ziemlich erleichtert. Wenigstens war Sanji gehorsam und würde keine stundenlange Diskussion mit ihm anfangen wollen, nach dem Motto ‚Warum?'. Er fuhr fort, „Dann bleib dicht hinter mir."

Sie machten sich daran, aus der Villa zu fliehen und trafen unterwegs auf Ruffy, welcher Toya in seinen Armen hielt. Nun vollzählig, machten sie sich so schnell es ging aus dem Staub.

Bei der Flying Lamb angekommen stürmte Sanji sofort auf Lysop zu, als er diesen erblickte und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Derweil redete Zorro mit Chopper.

„Du solltest dir Sanji mal ansehen. Der verhält sich merkwürdig."

„Merkwürdig? Was genau meinst du damit?"

Doch bekam Zorro keine Gelegenheit die Frage zu beantworten, denn Lysop brüllte über das halbe Deck. „Chopper! Mit Sanji stimmt etwas nicht! Er hat mich gerade seinen großen Bruder genannt und erdrückt mich nun fast mit seiner Umarmung!"

„Was?", war Chopper völlig verblüfft.

Zorro nickte bestätigend. „Ja, mir ist vorhin in der Villa auch so etwas ähnliches passiert."

„Erzähl, Zorro", bestimmte Nami, welche gerade mit Robin zu den anderen aufs untere Deck gekommen war.

So erzählte Zorro von seinem Erlebnis und je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr schien es Chopper zu beunruhigen. Nachdem Zorro seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schnappte sich der Schiffsarzt Sanji und ging mit diesem unter Deck, um ihn zu untersuchen.

Nach einer Weile kamen die beiden wieder an Deck. „Und? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Ruffy sogleich, kaum, dass Chopper auf dem Deck erschienen war.

„Ähm… also… ich konnte keine Drogen oder etwas ähnliches bei ihm feststellen. Er scheint sich durch ein Schockerlebnis tatsächlich geistig wieder zurück entwickelt zu haben. Aber so etwas dauert gewöhnlich nur ein paar Wochen, dann verschwindet dieser Zustand von alleine. Hmm… was… was mir nur ein wenig Sorge bereitet ist der Fakt, dass sein Gedächtnis scheinbar in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden ist."

Der Schwertkämpfer sah von Sanji auf, welchen bzw. dessen Verhalten er beobachtet hatte und sah zu Chopper. „Was meinst du Chopper?"

„Normalerweise wird der geistige Zustand bei so einer Person einfach nur zurück versetzt. Sprich Sanji, müsste sich… keine Ahnung, anders verhalten. Doch er scheint Zorro und Nami für seine Eltern und Lysop für seinen älteren Bruder zu halten. Es ist fast genauso wie bei unserer Tarnaktion, um Sanji in die Villa zu kriegen."

Zorros Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Schiffskoch, welcher gerade dabei war mit weit ausgestreckten Armen auf der Reling des Schiffes zu balancieren. Er sagte nichts, doch wenn es stimmte, was Chopper erzählte, so sollte er Sanji gerade jetzt nicht aus den Augen lassen, um rechtzeitig zu packen zu können, falls dieser drohte über die Reling zu fallen. Den Erwachsenen Sanji, konnte er getrost in einer solchen Situation sich selbst überlassen, doch das Kind Sanji wohl kaum, da dieses noch nicht die geistigen Erfahrungen gemacht hatte und seinen Körper auch noch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte – folglich auch nicht die Balance.

„Wie alt ist Sanji jetzt in etwa?", fragte Nami nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

„Also… von… von seinem Verhalten würde ich ihn so auf um die sechs Jahre alt schätzen. Ein paar Monate gegeben oder genommen."

„Und was schlägst du nun vor Doktor-san?"

„Ähm… ich denke, es wäre das beste so weiter zu machen wie bisher und ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen. Es würde höchst wahrscheinlich auch nichts bringen wenn wir ihm sagen würden, dass wir seine Freunde sind und Nami, Zorro und Lysop nicht seine echte Familie. Ich glaube er würde einfach nur noch verwirrter werden und es als einen Vertrauensbruch von Seiten seiner Familie empfinden."

„Ah, du meinst also, dass Sanji meinen würde seine Familie - sprich Nami, Zorro und ich – würde ihn nicht mehr haben wollen und wir würden ihm deswegen sagen, dass wir nicht seine echte Familie sind, richtig?"

Chopper nickte. „Ja."

„Was wiederum zur Folge hätte, dass er sich in sich zurückziehen würde und wir es uns mit der Marine in den Fersen nicht erlauben können, wenn uns auch nur ein Mannschaftsmitglied nicht völlig vertraut. Wenn wir ihm sagten, er solle nach unten gehen, wegen eines Sturmes, dann würde er womöglich nicht mehr auf uns hören und sich so unnötig in Gefahr begeben", schlussfolgerte die Navigatorin weiter.

Ein erneutes Nicken des Arztes bestätigte Namis Theorie.

Die wenigen Wochen, die – wie Chopper gesagt hatte – sein Zustand dauern sollte, waren vergangen und nichts hatte sich an seinem Zustand verändert. Der ehemalige Koch der Flying Lamb verhielt sich immer noch wie ein vielleicht sechs jähriges Kind. Es vergingen ganze zwei Monate und sein Zustand veränderte sich nicht.

Irgendwann wurde es Zorro zu bunt. Immer dieses ständige „Papa hier, Papa da"; „Tante Robin kann ich dir beim Kochen helfen?", „Mamaaa… Lysop hat mich gehauen und ganz schlimme Sachen gesagt!", „Papa, spielst du mit mir?", „Papa, wieso bist du so wütend?" etc. Zorro hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er war nicht der Vater dieses gottverdammten Schiffskoch und er wollte auch in Zukunft in keiner Weise ein Vater sein oder werden! Und damit hatte es sich!

Als Sanji zu ihm auf das untere Deck kam, packte er ihn an den Schultern und sah ihn durchdringend an. Dieser hingegen, schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an und wusste wohl nicht so recht, was er falsch gemacht hatte, um seinen Vater so wütend zu machen.

„Pa... Papa?", brachte er kleinlaut und unsicher hervor.

Mittlerweile hatte auch der Rest der Crew bemerkt was vor sich ging und starrten gebannt und mit angespannten Gesichtszügen zu dem Schauspiel vor ihnen.

„Zorro, was…?" Nami wollte schon auf sie zu laufen, denn sie ahnte, dass was immer passieren würde, nicht angenehm werden würde. Doch sie hatte gerade nur einen Schritt getan, da wurde sie von ihrem Käpt'n am Arm gefasst und zurück gehalten. „Lass ihn Nami."

„Verdammt Sanji, hör endlich auf mit diesem Mist! Du bist nicht mehr in diesem verdammten Haus dieses Durchgeknallten! Und du bist auch nicht sechs Jahre alt! Du bist ein 19 jähriger Schiffskoch, der kicken kann, wie ich bisher noch keinen gesehen habe! Also verhalt dich gefälligst dem entsprechend!", Zorro hatte mittlerweile unbewusst angefangen, Sanji an den Schultern zu schütteln, während er ihn immer noch durchdringend in die Augen starrte, „was würde Jeff dazu sagen, wenn er dich hier so sehen könnte? Ich bin sicher er wäre alles andere als begeistert! Also mach ihm und dir gefälligst endlich wieder alle Ehre!"

In dem Moment, in dem Jeff erwähnt wurde, konnte Zorro etwas neues in den Augen Sanjis sehen. Es war nicht direkt erkennen, aber es war auch nicht mehr der gleiche Ausdruck wie sonst. Dies ließ ihn hoffen, dass er zu Sanji durchdringen könnte, also sprach er unbeirrt weiter.

„Jeff würde dir vermutlich so in den Arsch treten, dass du Monate lang nicht sitzen könntest! Er wür…"

Doch bevor Zorro weiter reden konnte, hatte sich sein Gegenüber urplötzlich mit einem lauten Schrei los gerissen und war ein paar Schritte zurück getaumelt. Sanji hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf und krallte seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch rein, während er immer noch Schrie als würde er gerade im bewussten Zustand gevierteilt werden. Seine Mannschaftskameraden sahen geschockt zu ihm und er sank, immer noch schreiend, auf die Knie und hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen.

So plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte das Schreien auf. Stattdessen kamen auf einmal japsende und röchelnde Laute von Sanji. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und schienen jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen zu treten, dabei hielt sich Sanji mit der Rechten seinen Hals und öffnete und schloss seinen Mund immer für wenige Millimeter, als ob er ein Fisch ohne Wasser wäre. Seine andere Hand war in sein Hemd gekrallt, an der Stelle wo sein Herz lag.

„Oh mein Gott! Er erstickt! Chopper! Tu doch 'was!", kreischte Nami entsetzt auf. Und als wäre es genau das gewesen, was der kleine Elch brauchte, um aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen, rannte er sofort zu dem Erstickenden hin.

Danach war alles ungemein schnell gegangen. Chopper hatte festgestellt, dass Sanji nicht nur Atemnot hatte, sondern auch einen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag. Er gab ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel, das den Kreislauf wieder stabilisierte. Dann wurde Sanji ins Jungenzimmer getragen und dort in seine Hängematte gelegt.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sanji wie ausgewechselt. Mehr oder minder, wie ausgewechselt. Er verhielt sich immer noch wie ein Kind, nur… anders. Er zitterte permanent am ganzen Leib. Nicht so stark, dass er z.B. kein Glas mehr halten konnte, aber dennoch bemerkbar wenn man genau hinsah, vor allem war es an seinen Händen deutlich zu sehen. Er schien ungemein nervös und angespannt. Immer wieder wanderte er mit seinen Augen seine Umgebung ab, als ob er erwartete, dass ihn jeden Moment etwas attackierte.

Es kam vor, dass er stundenlang nicht auffindbar war. Nach wenigen Stunden hatte seine Kameraden herausgefunden, wo er sich dann immer aufhielt. Er saß dann mit 99tiger Wahrscheinlichkeit, die Knie nah an den Körper gezogen und die Arme seine Beine fest umschlingend, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und sich möglichst klein machend, im hintersten Winkel von Namis Orangengarten. Sie taten dann immer so, als ob sie von seinem Versteck nichts wüssten und ignorierten ihn dort. Wenn er meinte sich verstecken zu müssen und sich dadurch wohler fühlte, so wollten sie ihm diese kleine scheinbare Sicherheit nicht nehmen. Er würde ohnehin nach ein paar Stunden wieder auftauchen, spätestens wenn seine Tante Robin das Abendbrot fertig gemacht hatte.

Wenn er mit ihnen zusammen am Tisch saß und aß, schaute er kaum jemanden an. Und wenn ihn jemand ansprach zuckte er kaum merklich, erschrocken zusammen. Besonders Zorro gegenüber war sein Verhalten mehr als merkwürdig. Sanji ging dem Schwertkämpfer so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Wenn sie sich begegneten lächelte er nervös zu ihm hin. Wenn Zorro, durch Sanjis Verhalten irritiert, seine Augen leicht misstrauisch verengte und diesen schärfer musterte, um heraus zu finden wieso Sanji sich so verhielt, zuckte dieser sichtbar zusammen und schaute schnell zu Boden.

Es war als ob der ehemalige Koch des Baratié Angst vor dem Schwertkämpfer hatte und dies wurde auch nur ca. eine Woche nach dem Sanji beinahe erstickt wäre, bestätigt.

Sie saßen alle noch in der Kombüse, sie hatten gerade zuvor gegessen und Sanji wollte seinen Teller in die Spüle legen, doch rutschte dieser ihm aus der Hand und zerbrach am Boden. Sanji kniete sich sofort hin, um die Scherben auf zu sammeln.

Der Zufall wollte es, dass Zorro auf stand um aus der Kombüse zu treten, wobei er direkt an Sanji vorbei musste, sprich momentan steuerte er direkt auf den am Boden knienden zu. Kurz bevor Sanji hob er seine rechte Hand, um sich am Kopf zu kratzen. Doch Missinterpretierte Sanji die Geste und zuckte, die Arme blitzschnell schützend vor den Kopf gehoben und sich möglichst klein machend, reflexartig zurück. Zorro verharrte so wie er war, völlig verwirrt und überrascht zugleich.

Auch die anderen schauten nun, ebenso überrascht zum Geschehen. Totenstille hatte sich in der Küche breit gemacht, nur das Schluchzen und die Weingeräusche von Sanji waren zu hören.

„Wa- Sanji?", sprach der Schwertkämpfer vorsichtig die kauernde Gestalt vor sich an, während er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.

Doch beim Klang von Zorros Stimme zuckte Sanji sichtbar zusammen als hätte er einen Schlag bekommen, sein Zittern am ganzen Körper wurde um vieles stärker, nun deutlich zu erkennen und nicht nur wenn man auf seine Hände schaute. Er versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen.

„Pa- Bitte Papa, nicht hauen. Bitte, bitte nicht hauen. Das mit dem Teller tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder passieren, ehrlich. Ich… ich mach's nie wieder. Ich mach nie wieder was kaputt Papa… versprochen, nur bitte…", der Rest des Satzes ging in erneuten Weingeräuschen unter.

Alle schauten geschockt zu Sanji. Doch am meisten musste es wohl Zorro geschockt haben, denn dieser prallte einen Schritt zurück als wäre er vor eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen.

„Es scheint so, dass Koch-san bei Fehlverhalten geschlagen worden ist, während er noch bei Politiker-san war."

Nami stand auf. „Da könntest du leider Recht haben." Sie ging langsam auf Sanji zu und hockte sich vor diesem hin. „Sanji? Sanji, ich bin's. Deine Mama. Sanji, sieh mich an. Sieh mich an, Sanji."

Doch reagierte der Blonde nicht, sondern brabbelte immer noch halblaut Entschuldigungen vor sich her, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkäme und Zorro ihn bitte, bitte nicht schlagen solle. Nami drehte ihren Kopf zu Zorro, welcher immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Sanji anstarrte. „Zorro?", dieser blinzelte und schaute nun zu ihr, „es wäre vielleicht besser wenn du raus gehen würdest. Für den Moment zumindest."

Zorro nickte und verließ die Küche. Nami wand sich wieder Sanji zu. „Sanji. Sanji! Sanji, Zorro ist raus gegangen. Er ist nicht mehr da, er wird dir nicht wehtun. Er ist nicht mehr da, Sanji!"

Langsam begann sich das Kind im Körper eines 19 jährigen zu beruhigen. „Papa… Papa ist nicht da? Papa wird mich nicht hauen?"

„Nein Sanji, unser Papa wird dich nicht hauen. Wieso sollte er denn auch? Wann hat Papa dich je geschlagen, hm? Kannst du mir das sagen?", schaltete sich Lysop ein, in der Rolle des großen Bruders, voll auf gehend.

Sanji ließ die Arme sinken und schlang diese um seine angewinkelten Knie. Er schaute seitlich zu Boden und murmelte: „Bisher noch nie."

„Na siehst du? Wieso sollte er jetzt auf einmal damit anfangen?"

„Weil… weil", und erneut bildeten sich Tränen in Sanjis Augen, „Papa letztens so wütend auf mich war. Ich weiß nichts genaues mehr nur noch, dass Papa ganz furchtbar wütend auf mich war und ich Angst hatte. Er hat mich an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt und dann auf einmal hat es wehgetan."

Sie wussten, dass Sanji von dem Vorfall von vor einer Woche sprach. „Weh getan? Wo?", fragte Nami nach.

„Na… na hier", Sanji zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust.

„Hm? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er gebrochene Rippen oder ähnliches hatte. Er meint wohl emotionale Schmerzen", überlegte Chopper.

„Und… und der böse Mann hat mir auch immer wehgetan, wenn er wütend war. Er hat dann immer gesagt, dass ich ungezogen sei und Kinder, die ungezogen sind müssen bestraft werden."

„Das würde erklären, warum Koch-san geglaubt hat, Schwertkämpfer-san würde ihn schlagen wollen. Politiker-san hat ihn bei Ungehorsam oder um seine Wut ab zu reagieren geschlagen, also Schmerzen zu gefügt. Und als Schwertkämpfer-san letztens begann seine Mauern ein zu reißen, kam ebenfalls Schmerz – diesmal auf emotionaler Basis – zum Vorschein. Dieses Ereignisse hat er mit einander verbunden und ist dadurch zu dem Irrglauben gekommen, dass Schwertkämpfer-san genauso wie Politiker-san handeln würde. Ihn bei Fehlverhalten zu bestrafen indem er ihn schlägt."

„Zorro ist aber nicht wie dieser böse Mann, Sanji. Er wird dir nicht wehtun. Hat er dich nicht sogar vor dem bösen Mann gerettet?", wand sich Nami erneut an den vor ihr sitzenden. Dieser nickte zur Antwort und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Was hat dieser Politikerfritze bloß mit meinem Koch gemacht?", fragte Ruffy in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton. Die anderen sahen alarmiert zu ihm, er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt so, dass seine Augen von seinem Hut verborgen wurden und seine untere Gesichtshälfte in Schatten getaucht wurde. Sie kannten diesen Tonfall. Ruffy benutzte nur dann diesen Tonfall, wenn er wirklich stinksauer war.

„He…hey Ruffy! Das bringt doch nichts, jetzt aus zu rasten! Du hast Sanji da raus geholt und dem Typen sogar deine Faust schmecken lassen! Es bringt also gar nichts, wenn du jetzt unser Schiff zu Kleinholz verarbeitest!", versuchte Lysop, panisch mit den Händen wedelnd, seinen Kapitän zu beruhigen.

„Lysop hat Recht. Wir können jetzt nur versuchen, den vorhandenen Schaden wieder gut zu machen, indem wir für Sanji da sind", schaltete sich nun auch Chopper ein.

Ruffy stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und ging aus der Küche. Er dehnte seinen Arm, fasste den Rand des Krähennests und zog sich hoch. Die anderen sahen ihm nur still schweigend nach.

Sanjis ängstlicher Zustand hielt für einige Woche an, bis er sich endlich wieder einigermaßen anfing zu beruhigen und wieder sämtlichen Crewmitgliedern zu vertrauen. Jedoch änderte sich sein Verhalten, bedingt durch seinen geistigen Zustand nicht. Er benahm sich nach wie vor wie ein Kind. Es war fast so, als ob Sanji gar nicht zurückkehren WOLLTE.

So hatte alles begonnen und seit dem hatte sich Sanjis Geisteszustand nicht verändert. Ruffys Frage was dieser Politikerfritze mit Sanji angestellt hatte, war bis heute unbeantwortet geblieben. Der Einzige, der eine Antwort liefern könnte, wäre Sanji. Doch dieser… nun ja, verschanzte sich in einem sechs jährigen Kind.

Zorro holte mit Ruffy die Segel ein. Er musste schmunzeln. Es war erstaunlich, wie ein Jahr, einen Menschen verändern konnte und wie schnell man sich doch an so ziemlich alles gewöhnen konnte. Er hatte zu Anfang gesagt, dass er nicht der Vater von Sanji war. Oh, er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie genervt er gewesen war, als der Ex-Koch ihn immer wieder ‚Papa' genannt hatte. Und mittlerweile… mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Er konnte es sich schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen von Sanji etwas anderes als ‚Papa' genannt zu werden.

Ja, er konnte sich ja sogar nicht einmal mehr vorstellen, dass Sanji auf einmal wieder anfangen würde Nami etwas anderes als Mama oder Mutti zu nennen und nicht mehr seinem großen Bruder zu zuhören, wenn dieser ihm eine neue spannende Geschichte erzählte.

Er konnte es sich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass alles wieder so werden könnte wie früher. Er hatte Sanji mittlerweile völlig als seinen Sohn akzeptiert und kümmerte sich auch mit Nami um ihn. Zorro vermutete, dass die gesamte Mannschaft der Flying Lamb es sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, dass es eines Tages möglicherweise wieder alles anders sein könnte.

Alle hatten ihre feste Rolle und hatten diese akzeptiert. Nami sorgte sich tatsächlich wie eine echte Mutter um Sanji, wenn dieser bei Landgang einfach ins Getümmel verschwand. Doch beruhigte sie sich schnell wieder wenn Onkel Ruffy mit einem „Ich pass schon auf ihn auf." diesem hinter her ging.

Lysop genoss es seinem kleinen Bruder Geschichten zu erzählen und fangen zu spielen und auch Chopper schien es ungeheuren Spaß zu machen, wenn er mit Sanji und Lysop über das Deck der Lamb tollte und mit ihnen verstecken oder sonst etwas spielte.

Tante Robin hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf Sanji, wenn er ihr beim Kochen half und achtete darauf, dass er sich nicht verletzte. Manchmal erzählte sie ihm von fernen Ländern und geheimnisvollen Städten. Sie als Archäologin hatte schließlich schon das ein oder andere erlebt und gesehen. Oder sie erzählte ihm von fremden Kulturen, die es irgendwo auf der großen Welt früher mal gegeben hatte und Sanji hing jedes Mal gebannt an ihren Lippen.

Mit einem Donnern, das den Sturm ankündigte, wurde er erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er begab sich in die Kombüse zu den anderen, um den Sturm dort ab zu warten.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen, für Verbesserungen und generell konstruktiver Kritik bin ich zu haben.


	3. Schwerter und Kinder

Hier ist der nächste Teil. Viel Spaß.

* * *

Als er die Schiffsküche betrat fand er Nami, Lysop und Ruffy am Tisch sitzend, Sanji und Chopper ein Brettspiel auf dem Fußboden spielend und Robin am Herd vor. Er setzte sich auch an den Tisch und nur einen Augenblick später stellte Robin ihm einen Kaffee vor die Nase.

„Navigator-san hat gesagt, dass der Sturm den Rest des Tages und sehr wahrscheinlich noch die ganze Nacht anhalten wird. Bei diesem Sturm ein zu schlafen, wäre gefährlich", antwortete sie ihm auf seinen fragenden Blick.

Zorro erwiderte nichts darauf, er nahm die Tasse und leerte sie in einem Zug, stellte die nun leere Tasse wieder hin.

„Hört mal her Leute", sprach Nami laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Mannschaftsmitglieder zu kriegen und sogar Chopper und Sanji sahen von ihrem Brettspiel auf und sahen in ihre Richtung, „wenn der Sturm aufgehört hat und vorausgesetzt er hat uns nicht zu weit vom Kurs abgetrieben, werden wir schätzungsweise innerhalb weniger Stunden die nächste Insel erreichen."

„Das ist ja super! Dann können wir endlich neues Fleisch kaufen!", jubelte Ruffy.

Robin nickte zustimmend. „Wir brauchen auch neue Vorräte insbesondere Wasservorräte bzw. Getränke. Da trifft es sich in der Tat gut, dass wir bald eine Insel erreichen werden."

Die Stunden vergingen, der Sturm tobte immer noch und schaukelte das Schiff. Wellen prallten gegen die Flanken des Schiffs und stießen es zwischen sich hin und her, als sei es ein Spielzeug, dass extra für sie auf dem Meer trieb. Der Wind heulte und ließ den Regen mal schräg, mal waagerecht auf das Deck und die Kombüse herabprasseln.

Sanji schaute von seiner Malerei auf und blickte sich in der Schiffsküche um. Zu seinem Missvergnügen musste er feststellen, dass alle mittlerweile eingeschlafen waren und das obwohl Tante Robin gesagt hatte, dass es gefährlich wäre, bei diesem Sturm einzuschlafen. Wenn dieser Sturm wirklich so gefährlich war, wieso also waren ALLE eingeschlafen?

Erwachsene waren schon komisch, da sagten sie etwas und taten etwas ganz anderes und was am unfairsten war, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal an ihre eigenen Regeln hielten. IHM hatte seine Mutter gesagt, dass der Sturm gefährlich wäre. Weiterhin hatte sie ihm gesagt nicht einzuschlafen und gesagt, sie schliefe auch nicht ein. Und was war nun? Tz… wirklich, das war T – Y – P – I – S – C – H Erwachsene.

„Hm… und was ist, wenn wirklich etwas während des Sturms passiert? Jemand muss doch aufpassen und den anderen sagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt", überlegte Sanji im Stillen, „gut! Wenn alle anderen schlafen, dann muss ich eben aufpassen, dass nichts passiert!"

Entschlossen stand der Sechsjährige auf und trat ans Bullauge neben der Tür und schaute hinaus, wachsam, wie der Verlauf des Sturms war. Der Sturm tobte in gleicher stärke weiter, schien aber nicht schlimmer zu werden.

Für Sanji schien dieser Sturm gar nicht so schlimm, schließlich hatte er schon einige Stürme erlebt und dieser schien sich nicht von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte seine Mutter gesagt, dass dieser Sturm gefährlicher sei und er glaubte seiner Mutter hunderdprozentig. Es gab schließlich keine bessere Navi… Navo… keine bessere Kartenleserin und Schiffslenkerin als sie. Hm… er würde seine Mutter später noch mal nach dem richtigen Namen fragen.

Zugegeben, hatte er aber auch noch keine andere Schiffslenkerin getroffen. Hm… obwohl alle Schiffslenkerinnen Frauen waren? Oder gab es auch Männer die Schiffslenkerin waren? Sanji beschloss auch dies seine Mutter zu fragen, wenn sie wieder wach war.

Andererseits, auch wenn er keine andere Schiffslenkerin kannte, alle aus der Mannschaft sagten, dass sie die beste sei und zweitens… wieso hätte Onkel Ruffy sie sonst in seine Bande aufgenommen? Soweit er wusste, nahm Onkel Ruffy doch nur die besten. Zumindest hatte Onkel Ruffy ihm selbst gesagt, dass er seine Mutter aufgenommen hatte, weil sie die beste sei und wenn Onkel Ruffy es sagte, musste es doch stimmen. Onkel Ruffy war schließlich sehr gut darin den Charakter und die Fähigkeiten anderer Menschen einzuschätzen.

„Hmm… langweilig… die ganze Zeit den Sturm zu beobachten", murmelte Sanji halblaut vor sich her. Er schaute sich erneut in der Kombüse um, um eine Beschäftigung zu finden. Auf Malen hatte er jetzt überhaupt keine Lust. Hm… was gab es denn noch so, dass man machen könnte?

Sein Blick fiel auf die Schwerter, die neben seinem Papa an die Wand gelehnt waren. Er grinste freudig, sein Papa hatte ihn zwar verboten mit den Schwertern zu spielen, aber sein Papa schlief ja jetzt.

„Wenn ich die Schwerter rechtzeitig wieder zurück stelle, weiß Papa ja nicht, dass ich sie genommen habe", dachte er sich, während er so leise wie möglich zu seinem schlafenden Vater schlich.

Sanji wusste, dass Zorro ein leichter Schläfer war, deswegen bemühte er sich doppelt so vorsichtig zu sein, diesen nicht zu wecken.

Bei den Schwertern angekommen, schaute Sanji kurz zu Zorro rüber. „Gut. Papa schläft nach wie vor", dachte er sich in freudiger Erwartung und streckte langsam seinen Arm aus um eines der Schwerter zu greifen, „gleich hab ich's. Ja! Ich hab's!" Sanjis Hand hatte sich um die Schwertscheide geschlossen.

„Hat ich dir nicht verboten meine Schwerter anzurühren?"

Sanji zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sein Kopf wirbelte herum, um ins Gesicht seines Vaters zu schauen, welcher nun ein Auge geöffnet hatte. „Pa… Papa…", sein Vater sah ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick an, darauf wartend, die Frage beantwortet zu kriegen.

Sanji senkte zuerst beschämt den Kopf, doch dann sah er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen in Zorros Gesicht, darauf hoffend, dass er so seiner Standpauke entgehen könnte.

Zorro seufzte innerlich, er kannte diesen Blick, diesen unschuldigen Blick. Das breite Grinsen, die strahlenden Augen in denen der Schalk blitzte. Sanji hatte oft diesen Blick aufgesetzt, um einer Strafe oder Standpauke zu entgehen. Er hatte ihn immer aufgesetzt, wenn er bei etwas ertappt worden war, von dem er genau wusste, dass er es nicht machen durfte.

Das erste Mal als Zorro diesen Blick auf Sanjis Gesicht gesehen hatte, war er irritiert gewesen – äußerst irritiert. Diesen unschuldigen Blick auf dem Gesicht eines Erwachsenen zu sehen war einfach nur… eigenartig. Ja, Zorro hatte bis dahin noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass ein Erwachsener in der LAGE war, so einen Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu manifestieren.

Wenn Sanji diesen Blick in Gegenwart von Lysop, Chopper oder Ruffy aufsetzte, kam er eigentlich immer mit seiner Tat davon. Sogar bei Nami funktionierte es meistens. Zorro musste innerlich schmunzeln, bei diesem Blick konnte man Sanji eigentlich auch nicht wirklich böse sein, egal was er angestellt hatte.

Doch wusste Zorro, genau wie Robin, dass es erzieherisch nichts bringen würde, gäbe er permanent nach. Dann würde Sanji nie lernen, dass es Regeln gab und dass man sich an einige Regeln auch zu halten hatte, weil sie Sinn machten.

Da Sanji von seinem Vater immer noch ernst angeschaut wurde, ließ er das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht gleiten. Er hatte geahnt, dass es nichts bringen würde. Bei fast allen kam er damit durch, nur nicht bei seinem Vater. Aber nun ja… ein Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Der Blonde ließ den Kopf sinken und schaute teils gespielt, teils echt beschämt zu Boden. „Ja, du hast mir verboten mit deinen Schwertern zu spielen", kam es gemurmelt, dann schaute er auf, „aber ich hätte sie schon nicht kaputt gemacht Papa!"

Zorro seufzte, wie oft hatte er Sanji nun schon gesagt, dass es gar nicht so sehr darum ging, ob er sie kaputt machen würde (wobei dies zugegeben auch ein Punkt war), sondern vielmehr darum, dass er sich verletzten könnte? „Sanji, wie oft denn noch? Diese Schwerter sind gefährlich, du könnest dich verletzten."

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. Read'n'Review please.


	4. Im Geschäft Teil 1

Nun hier das neue Kapitel. ;-)

* * *

Sanji ließ erneut den Kopf sinken, diesmal wirklich betroffen.

„Ist der Sturm schon vorbei?", murmelte ein durch die Unterhaltung aufgeweckter Lysop verschlafen.

„Nein. Sanji meinte nur meine Schwerter als Spielzeug benutzen zu müssen."

„Aber mir ist langweilig…"

Lysop streckte sich, setzte sich dabei auf und in den Schneidersitz. „Dann lass uns ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' spielen."

Der Blondschopf nickte begeistert. „Ich fang an. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist…"

Mehrere Stunden später war der Sturm vorbei und Nami steuerte die nächste Insel an. Nach weiteren fünf Stunden hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und legten an. An Land trennten sich die Strohhutpiraten. Robin und Nami machten sich daran neue Vorräte zu kaufen, Ruffy und Zorro streunerten jeweils für sich durch die Stadt und die letzten drei erkundeten die Geschäfte, gespannt darauf überall etwas neues zu entdecken und erfreut darüber wenn sie es tatsächlich taten.

Die drei befanden sich momentan in einem Spielzeuggeschäft in dem unter anderem viele weibliche Figuren verkauft wurden, welche Lysop gerade betrachtete.

„Ah, ich sehe gerade ihr seid an den Holzstatuen interessiert."

Lysop und Chopper wandten sich zu der brünetten Verkäuferin um, die so eben aus einem Hinterzimmer getreten war.

„Äh… ja", stotterte der Lockenkopf, ein wenig überrascht über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, „wir hatten uns gewundert warum die Figuren alle weiblich sind. Gibt es denn keine männlichen?"

Die Frau – sie musste wohl so um die 40 sein – lachte und kleine Krähenfüße waren an ihren Augen zu sehen und ebenfalls Lachfältchen um ihre Mundwinkel. Das liegt daran, dass dies keine gewöhnlichen Statuen sind." Die beiden Piraten blickten fragend, doch sie fuhr ohne auch nur eine Pause zu machen fort. „Sie stellen Maat dar, die Göttin der Weltordnung und des Rechts. Sie ist die Schutzgöttin unserer Insel."

„Eine Schutzgöttin?"

„Ja", nickte die Verkäuferin lächelnd, „ist euch denn nicht aufgefallen wie wenig Kriminalität wir hier haben? Alles ist äußerst ruhig und friedlich, einfach weil wir an den Weg von Maat glauben. Ach überings, meine Name ist Leila." Erneut lachte sie und winkte dabei mit einer Hand ab, „ihr braucht nicht so formell zu sein und mich mit Nachnamen anreden, das erinnert mich nur immer daran, dass ich einen guten Teil meines Lebens bereits hinter mir habe", zwinkerte sie.

Plötzlich war ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören und alle blicke wendeten sich zu einer Ecke des Raumes, in der sich Sanji befand. Der Blonde kniete sich schnell nieder, um die Holzfigur aufzuheben, die er so eben herunterfallen ließ und sie wieder auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Tut mir leid Tante Leila…", war eine halblaute Entschuldigung zu vernehmen.

„Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung. So lange nichts kaputt gegangen ist." Das freundliche Lächeln war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Insgeheim wunderte sie sich jedoch über die Anrede ‚Tante Leila'.

Sanji jedoch schien noch immer leicht betrübt, er hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen, doch mehr über seinen emotionalen Zustand konnten die anderen nicht sehen, da sie nur sein Profil zu Gesicht bekamen.

„Sanji?", fragte Chopper zögerlich, nicht sicher ob es Sanji wirklich gut ging.

Der Angesprochene stahl einen kurzen Blick auf die Figur, die er runter geworfen hatte, blickte schnell weg und schielte zu den dreien bzw. zur Verkäuferin hin. „Wirklich in Ordnung?"

„Aber ja doch, wenn ich es dir doch sage", lachte Leila erneut, diesmal belustigt. Sie hatte bisher noch keinen so ausgesprochen höflichen – und schüternen – jungen Mann erlebt. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung sei, ging sie zu ihm hin, nahm die Figur in die Hand und betrachtete sie sich. Sie hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer abgekriegt. „Siehst du? Mit der Figur ist noch alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Sie stellte die Figur wieder an ihren Platz.

Erneut huschte Sanjis Blick zu der Statue.

„Sanji? Alles Ok?", fragte Lysop besorgt und trat gleichzeitig auf die beiden zu. Als er nah genug war, sah er, dass die Figur die der Ex-Koch umgeworfen hatte – im Gegensatz zu den meisten Figuren im Laden – männlich war.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. 


End file.
